It Might Just Be Animal Magnetism
by Sneakoscope
Summary: A companion piece to "A Perfect Ten". This time, it's the girls turn to rate the boys. But of course, the girls take it way too seriously. Read and Review!


**It Might Just Be Animal Magnetism**

(A/N: This is a companion piece to "A Perfect Ten". One might want to check that fic out before reading this one. Of course, it's not required. Set one week after the boys' conversation in "APT". Enjoy!)

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown all sat in the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium, watching another daily Gryffindor practice. The practice, was the last Gryffindor practice before the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin on Saturday, which was in two days.

The girls had been coming to every practice, well, Ginny and Hermione had been. They wanted to show as much support as possible. Especially for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, seeker and keeper of the Gryffindor team, respectively. Of course, Harry and Ron were Hermione's best friends, while Ron was one of Ginny's older brothers. Ginny was a bit nervous for her brother, for it was his first match as the newly appointed keeper for the Gryffindor team. 

Parvati and Lavender had only come that day because they had proclaimed that they had nothing else to do. So Ginny and Hermione, reluctantly, had let them join them.

Ginny sat quite content, watching the practice above them. Hermione sat quietly, occasionally lifting her eyes from her Transfiguration book to watch the scene at hand. Parvati sat motionless as well. She actually looked like she was about to fall asleep. 

Above, the chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, took turns taking shots at Ron with a quaffel. Another after another, Ron made spectacular saves. Ginny was very pleased, but not as much as Hermione, it seemed. Ginny noticed how much Hermione tried to contain herself when Ron had made another harrowing save. She had somewhat succeeded, until Ron finally had missed one. 

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. " That was really close Ron."

"Hermione Granger, taking time away from her Transfiguration book to show support at a Quidditch practice? I thought I'd never see the day," said Lavender, who was filing her nails.

Hermione pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. She looked like she was about to say something in reaction, but thought better of it.

Lavender abruptly put her nail filer away in her robes, and pulled out the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. Ginny saw how Hermione grimaced at the sight of that particular magazine. 

"Pure rubbish", she muttered.

Parvati must of seen the magazine, because she bolted upright. "Ooh, look at that," Parvati said, gazing at the cover. "10 WAYS TO SNAG YOUR PERFECT '10'. Let me see that!"

Parvati snapped at the magazine, taking it out of Lavender's hands. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Lavender yelled. 

"Oh, come of it. You've probably read this ten times already," she said, still holding the magazine out of Lavender's reach. Lavender slumped back in her seat again, mumbling something that sounded strangely like 'only 5 times.'

"That's so demeaning," said Hermione, eyeing the magazine. 

"What? Me taking the magazine. Or 'snagging your perfect ten'?" Parvati said. 

"Well, rating guys is one thing. But the other way around. Boys rating girls like they were something to be judged. _That's_ demeaning," said Hermione, still looking disgusted.

"Oh, come on Hermione. As long as they keep it amongst themselves, then it doesn't bother me. It's not like I'd have anything to worry about if- ." Parvati noticed how she was twirling the ends of her hair, looking a bit too proud of herself. "Uh, well. What's the big deal? Let's admit it, we've all rated guys in one way or another before."

"Oh, no. I just sit back and try to ignore that rubbish _you two_ talk about," said Hermione defensively. Lavender's jaw dropped as she looked like she just invented something extraordinary. 

"You lie! Because if I recall, was it back in first year when you were raving about a certain red haired Weasley?"

Hermione went instantly red. Ginny couldn't help but be surprised. Raving about a certain red headed Weasley? Ron? Actually, Ginny wouldn't be too surprised about that.

"That certain Head Boy known as Percy," said Parvati, grinning wickedly. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she stared at Hermione. Percy?! 

Hermione shook her head instantly at Ginny, "No, no. It's not what you think."

"Then tell us what to think, Hermione," said Lavender, smiling maliciously.

"That was ages upon _ages_ ago. It was like the first week of school, I didn't know too many people. Besides, I was more impressed with his academic skills than anything," said Hermione earnestly. 

Ginny laughed at the expression of utter embarrassment on Hermione's face. 

"Right, 'Oh, that Percy Weasley. Isn't he just so adorable? What with those horn-rimmed glasses of his. Awwww…" Parvati giggled at her own impression.

"I never said that!" Hermione said, looking more embarrassed as ever before.

"Yeah, I know. Just teasing there," said Parvati, grinning widely. Ginny just laughed along, she could feel her face go red from all the laughter. 

"But admit it, Hermione, you've measured up some of the boys here at Hogwarts," inquired Parvati. 

"Measured them up? Never in my-"

"You have. Just admit it."

"Oh, really. Who then, if I have, as you state," said Hermione, closing her book with a thud.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Parvati said, scanning the field above. She looked up for a moment and then glanced at Ginny. 

"Fred and George Weasley. Rate them."

"I cannot believe you're asking me this. Ha!" Hermione chuckled to herself, as did Ginny. Hermione "rating" Fred and George? That thought would bring a grin to anyone.

"Go on," Lavender pressed.

Hermione's laugh died away as she gazed up towards the sky. The Quidditch team was now practicing drills in defense. There Fred and George were, in the middle of the pitch, giving directions to everyone, as they were the co-captains. 

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked back down at Parvati and Lavender. "Now wait. Is this based on an overall score? Or just on looks, personality, character, or sense of humor?" Hermione said this all very fast.

"It's not that complicated, Hermione. Just base it on…overall," said Lavender, clearly just wanting to get to the point.

Hermione sighed, taking another glance at Fred and George, presumably making a 'final judgement'. 

"Overall…an 8."

Lavender and Parvati nodded, looking like they were desperately trying not to laugh. But promptly did anyway.

"What?" Hermione said sternly.

"Oh nothing. It's just…Hermione Granger, rating Fred and George Weasley!" Lavender squealed, a little too high for comfort.

"Would you keep your voice down?" Hermione said, looking cautiously up at the players above.

Fortunately, for Hermione, the team was too busy with drills to notice.

"Sorry, sorry," said Lavender, still giggling. 

"An 8, huh? That's pretty decent. Although I'd settle with giving them a 7. But mind you, they are utterly hilarious," Parvati said, trying to justify her 'score'.

Ginny laughed under her breath. She couldn't believe she was hearing a conversation about what 'rating' her brothers get. From Hermione, no less.

"Got it!" 

All four girls rose their heads to the sight of Harry catching the Golden Snitch once again. Before knowing what she was doing, Ginny was clapping as hard as she could. Lavender smirked, raising her eyebrows. Ginny immediately subdued, pretending to hold back a sneeze.

"Hey, I got a new one for us all," said Lavender, casting a knowing look with Parvati, who nodded. 

"Harry Potter."

Ginny again tried to be casual, putting a finger to her nose as before. Hermione must of noticed, because she immediately took the attention away form Ginny to herself by letting out a hearty chuckle.

"Harry?" Hermione said, ridiculously. 

"Yes, Hermione. Harry Potter," said Lavender.

Hermione pursed her lips, exhaling through her nose. She honestly looked like she was going to think this one through. She looked up at Harry up in the air, on his Firebolt and smiled.

" Harry, huh? Well…of course, as a person on a whole, the number is uncountable. What can I say, I adore him immensely. He's my best friend. Yet looks wise, I'd give him an 8 ½.Although looks should not matter, mind you. But you three know I don't think of him in _that_ way."

Ginny smiled at Hermione's response. It was just so…Hermione. 

"Hmmm…interesting. So, what about you Gin?" Lavender said, turning quickly towards her. 

Ginny eyes widened in shock, but bowed her head, trying not to show the red in her cheeks. _This is not something that you would call 'being casual',_ she thought franticly. She knew she had to say something.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Just throw out any number," Lavender persisted.

"Er..I guess," Ginny took a quick glance at Harry above, " Like Hermione said, he's a great person, and on that scale…but, yeah, in the looks category, I'd give him an 8 ½ or so. Something like that…" 

"Nah, I'd give him a 7 ½," said Lavender bluntly.

"Yeah, he's sort of got that muggle nerd thing going, which is cute. A solid 8," said Parvati in a so-so manner. _A 7 ½? A little low, I'd say, _Ginny thought, rolling her eyes in disgust at Lavender.

"Look who it is," said Parvati suddenly, craning her neck over the three girls. Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender all swilveled their heads to their left. Coming down the walkway to where they sat was Hufflepuff Justin-Finch Fletchley. "Hey, Hermione!" 

"He is sooo cute!" Lavender whispered to Parvati, who just nodded lazingly, obviously too transfixed staring at Justin. "What does he want with Hermione?" Lavender asked. Parvati just shrugged in response. 

"Hi, Justin. How did you know I was here?" Hermione said, looking happy, but at the same time, slightly nervous. Justin grinned as he came near. "Oh, I just asked around."

"Oh…well, what's up?" Hermione said. Justin stared at her for a moment until he 'came to his senses', so to speak. "Um..well, someone told me the best person to ask for help is you, and I need some help with the Herbology project. So, I thought…I could ask you if you could help me…in anyway. And so, um, can you?"

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but then quickly composed herself. She looked like she was about to answer, but was cut off by a yell from above.

"Spy! A spy!"

It was Fred. The rest of the team was silent, as was Ron, although he was also _glaring _down at them from his broomstick. Justin calmly smiled up at the team. "Oh just hold your broomsticks for a second!" He looked back down at Hermione.

"So will you, tonight at seven. In the library?" Justin asked earnestly.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, but quickly composed herself. "Um, well, I think I can, but I might not be able to. See, I already have plans. But they're not exactly set in stone. If by chance I can't meet you, I'll be sure to send Neville. He's excellent in Herbology."

Justin winced slightly at the mention of Neville taking the place of Hermione, but then shaked it off with a smile.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. A tentative one, yes, but a plan," said Justin, grinning.

"You can leave now, Finch-Fletchley!" This time it was Ron, still glaring down at them suspiciously. Ginny eyed her brother above. She knew that the prospect of Justin being a 'spy' was _not_ the reason Ron wanted him to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, Weasley," Justin mumbled. Surprisingly, Justin had a curious smile on his face when he looked up at Ron. Like he knew something as well. _Ron's _that_ obvious, I guess, _Ginny thought. 

"Hopefully, I'll see you later then," said Justin, gazing at Hermione. He waved a friendly goodbye to Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati, and set off cheerfully.

"Well, that's a stunning new development," said Lavender watching Justin go. Hermione opened her book, ignoring he last comment.

" So when has this been going on?" Lavender asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Oh don't be so dense, Hermione," snapped Lavender.

"This _what_? Me and Justin?"

Lavender nodded slowly.

"_Nothing_ has been going on. He asked me for help, what's so shocking about that?" Hermione said, growing visibly frustrated.

"This _is _Hermione Granger, mind you," said Ginny, trying to imply the well-known fact that Hermione was the top of her class. So when one asked for her assistance, it wasn't a surprise…most of the time.

"Cop out!" Lavender exclaimed. Parvati, however, seemed beside herself, grinning like an idiot. "Hermione, I am so proud. First Viktor Krum, and now Justin Finch-Fletchley! Now those are the 'perfect tens' you always dream about!"

"Parvati, it is sincerely no big deal," said Hermione sternly.

Lavender threw her hands up in the air, "What's holding you back Hermione? First, you reject Viktor Krum and _now_ you seem genuinely disinterested in Justin. I just don't get it."

"There's nothing to get," Hermione paused, now pointing at both Lavender and Parvati, "You two get way too wrapped up in frivolous matters."

"You're one to preach," said Parvati. Lavender coughed, with the cough itself strangely sounding like the word 'spew'. Hermione noticed this and simply sat back in her seat, turning the pages within her book once more.

There was a few silent minutes following. Ginny watched the practice above. She was trying to comprehend most of what had just been said. Although Ginny wanted to believe there was 'nothing to get', she had a hard time believing there was absolutely _nothing._

Ginny gazed over at Hermione. She was still buried within her Transfiguration book, her eyes scanning the page rather quickly. Suddenly her eyes lifted towards the air. Hermione watched the scene above as Ginny had been doing. However, Hermione had her eyes especially glued in the direction of none other than Ginny's brother Ron. She then smiled. 

It had almost dawned on Ginny, until she was distracted by a loud squeal beside her. 

"Seamus!"

Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor fifth year, was approaching them, grinning up at Lavender.

"Oh look, it's Lavender's 6 ½," said Parvati, only loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Hey!" Lavender said, narrowing her eyes at Parvati.

"Just kidding, Lav, a solid 8," replied Parvati, correcting her response. Lavender's frown turned upside down. "That's better."

Lavender then dashed over to Seamus, greeting him with a hug and a kiss. Lavender and the plucky Irishmen had been an item since the beginning of the year, when Seamus finally declared how he felt about her. They were quite a happy couple, so it was no surprise when someone would describe them as being a bit mushy.

Seamus acknowledged Ginny, Hermione, and Parvati with each a smile. He quickly turned his attention back towards Lavender.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come up to the North Tower with me to catch up on our Astronomy project," said Seamus, very quickly. He looked mighty suspicious about something. 

"But Seamus, dear, it's not even dark yet," said Lavender, ruffling through his hair. 

"I know that hon, it's just…I want to get a head start. Avoid the rush, that's all," said Seamus, finishing lamely.

"Okay," answered Lavender brightly, clearly missing what Seamus' real intention for going to the North Tower. 

"Alright then. Parvati, remind me to copy down your Charms homework later, okay?" Lavender said, already walking off with Seamus. 

"Fine. I'm keeping your _Witch Weekly_ then!" Parvati called, but Lavender was too absorbed staring at Seamus to notice. Parvati sighed, slipping farther down in her seat. She flipped through the magazine, coming to a halt when she spotted the 'perfect 10' article. 

"I wasn't lying you know," said Parvati suddenly. 

"About what?" Hermione asked, looking as interested as Ginny was.

"About giving Seamus a 6 ½. He _is _a 6 ½," answered Parvati, who kept her eyes on the magazine.

"Why didn't you just tell Lavender the truth? It doesn't seem like a big deal to me," said Ginny.

"Oh you know Lavender. She'll fret about it till no end," said Parvati, waving her hand dismissivly.

"Honesty is best in a friendship," said Hermione, in her usual matter-of-fact tone. 

"Yeah, I know. Lavender is my best friend and all, but…you understand how that can be," said Parvati, bowing her head.

Hermione smiled, obviously knowing how she felt, being friends with such people as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Ginny didn't have much to add to the conversation. She had actually been quite content just sitting and listening to the other girls. Of course, it had always been that way with her other friends as well. She was always quiet, just observing others. Ginny wasn't one to complain, however, she was rather happy not drawing attention to herself.

" Ahhh, this seems interesting. Get this-," Parvati looked up at Hermione, obviously waiting for her approval to read the article. 

Hermione sighed, but soon, a smile spread across her face. "Go ahead." 

Parvati cleared her throat and looked down at the page, "Alright, it says here in the article, _What Makes Your Perfect Ten? _' A perfect ten can vary from witch to witch. While some may swoon over the likes of Gilderoy Lockhart'," Parvati paused her to smirk mischievously at Hermione, " ' other witches might not be taken with just looks alone-," 

"I could of told you that," said Ginny, interrupting. Parvati stared at her impatiently. "Sorry," Ginny mumbled, gesturing for her to read on.

"Where was I? Oh, here, ' A wicked sense of humor, intelligence, and his own personal twist all contribute to the 'score' of a perfect ten. Most witches will hold out for ages, even resorting to illegal Love Potions to snag their perfect ten. Some witches will even pass on a more 'popular' choice in the process'."

Parvati started to laugh when she read the next section, " Look, and here are 10 easy ways, without Love Potions, to get noticed by your perfect ten," she laughed again, "Too bad I don't need them, I'm pretty much set already."

"One could always count on you Parvati. Never ceasing to flatter yourself," said Hermione, letting out a light chuckle. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle a bit herself, and even Parvati grinned. 

"Hit the showers!"

The shout from above came from Ginny's brother George, signaling the end of practice. One by one, the team landed. Harry and Ron came down last. Harry, surprisingly, was laughing at something. Ron had made a joke of some sort apparently. On whole, the team looked exhausted. Yet, there was sense of excitement on their faces. And determination. All Ginny could think was how much Slytherin was going to have to put up a hell of a fight against Gryffindor that upcoming weekend.

Harry looked up towards them, his eyes falling upon Ginny. Shocked, Ginny nervously smiled. After the smile was returned, she 'casually' adverted her eyes.

Hermione was casting glances at Ron, trying not to be obvious, but was anyway.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Ginny's head. She wondered who could possibly be Hermione's 'perfect ten'. Was it _really_ who she thought it was? 

The three girls waited outside the locker room a quietly. There was a light mood about it, as they all had smiles glued upon their faces. 

Soon, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie exited the locker room, giving the girls a friendly hello as they passed. A couple more minutes passed and finally, Harry and Ron emerged from the locker room. Looking as they did entering the locker room, Harry and Ron, especially Ron, looked quite nervous.

Ron approached them much more awkwardly than usual. He acknowledged Ginny with a brotherly glare, and Parvati with a simple smile. He looked over at Hermione, and grew slightly nervous again. 

Harry stepped next to Ron, giving the girls the biggest cake-eating grin. "You three ready?"

Ginny was confused. " For what?"

Ron took his cue, " For the biggest Wizard chess tournament in Gryffindor history."

Hermione gave him a knowing smile, while Ginny and Parvati gave him a confused stare. 

" It's just going to be a few games between all of us. Winner gets sweets Fred and George swiped from the kitchens," said Ron, explaining.

Ginny and Parvati exchanged a glance. _So **these** were the 'other' plans Hermione was talking about earlier? The plans that weren't set in stone? The plans that Hermione was going to potentially ditch Justin Finch- Fletchley for?_

Hermione apprehensively looked at Ginny and Parvati, having an idea of what they were thinking about. She turned back towards Ron, "So basically, that means you'll be receiving all the sweets, right?" 

Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, a gesture Ginny had always known Ron would do when he was embarrassed. That, and his ears would always turn a shade of pink. 

"Yeah, that sounds correct," Ron, his ears as pink as they've ever been.

"Well, then, let's not keep your stomach waiting," said Hermione, gesturing to all of them to move along. Ron and Harry went ahead a few steps, enough for Ginny and Parvati to pull Hermione aside.

"You're going to miss out on a study session with Justin Finch-Fletchley to play a round of Wizard Chess?" Parvati whispered. 

"_That_ does remind me. I have to find Neville-."

"Hermione, it's only wizard chess. With Ron, no less," whispered Ginny.

" Exactly. All I have to ask is…why?" Parvati said, keeping her voice down to a minimum.

Hermione turned her head to look at Ron, and slowly turned it back, "I don't know. I'm not sure, maybe I'm 'holding out for my perfect ten'," Hermione paused here, suddenly taking on a brighter tone, "It could be that, or it could just be animal magnetism."

With that, Hermione hurried along next to Ron, mouthing back at Ginny and Parvati to 'come on'. 

As Hermione, Ron, and Harry set forth at a pleasant pace a few yards in front, Ginny and Parvati followed quietly. 

"So, you any good at Wizard Chess?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm absolutely awful", replied Parvati.

Ginny giggled, "Don't worry, so am I."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't show that pro of a brother of yours all we've got, right?" Parvati said, determined. 

"Right", answered Ginny, grinning.

"Alright, let's show em'."

And so, the five Gryffindors all set forth to the Hogwarts Castle, all ready for 'the greatest Wizard Chess Tournament in Gryffindor's history'.

****

(A/N: You like? Personally, I prefer "A Perfect Ten" to this. Maybe because that one was easier and much more fun to write. Anyway, I still hope that you enjoyed it. Really, I do.)


End file.
